One Adventure Leads to Another
by cola-and-bubblegum
Summary: Stiles is injured while he and Derek are out hunting a rogue omega and Derek asks him to stay with him until he heals. (Sterek)
1. Chapter 1

The purr of the camaro was still slightly foreign to Stiles being as used to the heavy rumble of the jeep as he was. The lack of jolting and the fact that the car was warm also felt really alien to Stiles who was also used to being rocked about and freezing in his precious jeep. He looked out of the window watching the streetlights as they passed by and listening to the radio playing some jazz band quietly in the background.

He enjoyed his little outings with Derek, they give him a chance to be away from the stresses of school and the constant researching of whatever he can think of on his laptop, they also gave him a chance to spend a little time with Derek who Stiles worried he was developing a crush on. He wasn't even sure where they were going this time or what they were checking out but he guessed that like usual it would be some warehouse or an abandoned workplace of some kind. Honestly he couldn't think for the life of him why the supernatural wouldn't choose somewhere comfortable to stay such as a hotel maybe?

They'd been in the car for some thirty minutes before Stiles even bothered to ask where they were going to which Derek replied "A warehouse on the edge of town... the usual."

When the camaro pulled up on the asphalt of the carpark outside the warehouse Stiles unbuckled and made a move to leave, he was slightly shocked when Derek grabbed his wrist and prevented him from leaving.

"I need you to stay here in the drivers side." Derek said.

Stiles was shocked. "Woah, wait... what? You're trusting me in your camaro? Your sexy, expensive camaro?" he asked in surprise. "Why not just ask Scott i'm sure he would be better at this?"

Derek raised his eyebrows and stared at stiles for a moment. "I'm pretty sure there is a good reason that scott doesn't own a car of his own. Trust me you're gonna be fine. Now, i'm going to go in there and see if this omega is actually in there I need you to stay here incase he's a nuisance and we need to move quickly, can you handle that?"

"Sure." Stiles said unsure that he sounded convincing but he had to have been convincing enough as derek had left and he was moving into the drivers side.

Derek had been gone no longer than five minutes when Stiles spotted him walking back to the car. Stiles wound down the window. "Another uneventful evening I take it?" he yelled. to which Derek sighed and nodded.

Stiles hopped out of the car to stretch his legs briefly before going back to the passenger side, he had his hand on the car The purr of the camaro was still slightly foreign to Stiles being as used to the heavy rumble of the jeep as he was. The lack of jolting and the fact that the car was warm also felt really alien to Stiles who was also used to being rocked about and freezing in his precious jeep. He looked out of the window watching the streetlights as they passed by and listening to the radio playing some jazz band quietly in the background.  
door handle when something grabbed him from behind and flung him through the air until he landed heavily on his side leaving him winded and in considerable pain.

Derek was running towards him when something hit him from the side. Stiles saw him disappear behind the camaro along with a shadow that was snarling. in a few moments there was the shadow flying through the air towards the warehouse. Derek was sprinting towards stiles with an expression of concern on his face.

Derek heaved Stiles up and helped him walk over to the car his breathing had not yet fully returned. SThe purr of the camaro was still slightly foreign to Stiles being as used to the heavy rumble of the jeep as he was. The lack of jolting and the fact that the car was warm also felt really alien to Stiles who was also used to being rocked about and freezing in his precious jeep. He looked out of the window watching the streetlights as they passed by and listening to the radio playing some jazz band quietly in the background.  
tiles leaned against the camaro to recover and Derek placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Derek asked.

"Look out!" Stiles yelled as the shadow of the omega launched itself at derek again ripping his hand from Stiles' shoulder. Blood began trickling down from the deep scratch wounds Derek had left as he was ripped away. Stiles winced at the pain and jumped as the body of the omega skidded past him.

Derek was running up to Stiles again. Seeing the scratch wounds he tore the arm from stiles' shirt and tied it around the wound as a makeshift bandage and opening the camaro door for Stiles to sit down in.

Derek crouched down and looked at stiles eyes wide and concerned. "Stay at mine tonight, i'll get you patched up and take you to school tomorrow i'll pick up some clothes for you later."

Stiles nodded in agreement, sat back in the seat and allowed himself to drift into unconsciousness as Derek closed the door and got into the drivers side and started the engine and pulled out of the car park.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to Derek's new flat Stiles was just coming back into consciousness and the pain was hitting him again... hard. He was groaning rather loudly and clutching the claw marks.

Derek set him down on the sofa and went into the kitchen coming back with a bottle of tablets and a glass of water.

He leant down and gave the water and pills to Stiles. "Take these." he instructed. "They're pretty strong pain killers and they may make you a little delirious but they'll help."

Stiles downed the pills and water without hesitation, he wanted anything to get him out of this pain.

The painkiller set to work not long after, numbing the throbbing burning sensation on his shoulder but moments later he felt as though he'd drank gallons of whiskey, his head was swimming and he had no idea what words were spilling out of his mouth.

Derek turned to leave and chuckled as he heard stiles slur "Damn that ass..." and when he driveled something about how insanely sexy Derek was he turned on the spot laughing at the incoherent Stiles spread across his sofa.

Stiles saw that Derek had turned and was laughing by the sound of it he was the aware that derek was walking over to him and leaning down, and he must have been dreaming because he could swear he could feel the scratch of Dereks stubble on his forehead and a kiss being planted there. Stiles was to say the least extremely confused and decided it was best if he shut his eyes and went to sleep again because he must be hallucinating or something and maybe letting the words "Love you..." pass his lips as he did.

It didn't take long before he was sound asleep and snoring loudly. Derek checked on the wound and as Stiles wasnt conscious to feel anything, placed his hand on it and began to use some of his alpha's ability to heal the damage he had done. He lifted his hand and there were white scars where the scratches were but he couldn't do anything about them they would be a permanent fixture on Stiles now and he felt so guilty for doing this to him, for hurting someone he cared about.


	3. Chapter 3

When Stiles woke up the next morning the leather of Derek's couch was sticking to his face and he felt light headed. He slowly opened his eyes, the first trickles of morning light were seeping in from between the curtains over the window basking the room in a cool light.

The night before was mostly a blur towards the end, but he did however have no trouble remembering that he had received a massive gash in his shoulder and that consequently he was at Dereks, who the night before was adamant that he make sure that Stiles was ok (it felt nice to be looked after). Stiles didn't let himself get his hopes up – it was only natural that Derek want to look after him because he did the damage (all be it accidental). Derek was secretly caring stiles had concluded the night before.

He paused his thoughts for a moment to look at his shoulder, he hadn't had any pain from it this morning so it'd taken a backseat on his list of priorities even though it should've been number one, yet somehow everything else had seemed more interesting. He peered at the scarred area that had only the night before been a deep and painful wound. How the hell could it be healed already? It should have taken weeks at least and yet here it was the morning after scarred over and fully healed.

He was quickly ripped from this train of thought when Derek appeared in front of him greeting him good morning.

"Oh my god!" Stiles blurted in shock of his sudden company. He took a moment to gather his thoughts as best he could. "My shoulder?"

"Healed"

"I'm aware, I was trying to imply that I wanted to know how..."

"I healed it."

"How though? Scott told me that werewolves can take pain away from animals... but surely this is a whole different level, I mean he told me it hurt werewolves to take pain so what about healing people and how come you can even do that?" Stiles realised he was motor-mouthing again and judging by the look on Derek's face it was time to stop.

"It doesn't matter, besides you have a school to go to don't you?" Derek retorted.

Derek dropped stiles off at home to get ready for school after a short and undeniably uncomfortably silent car ride stiles was feeling a little annoyed and the thought of going to school just annoyed him further but he still got ready hopped in the jeep and set off for the inevitably long day ahead.

The news shook stiles up, well it would shake anybody up – you don't just find out that someone close to you you has ended up in hospital and carry on without worrying at least, so when Stiles had to leave school for the hospital he was really panicking. Scott's mum had come to pick him up and take him there as he couldn't bring himself to drive himself there, he just didn't have the will in him.

A lot had happened to him recently the incident with gerard, the omega attack and the fact he was forcing himself to keep it all bottled up so that he could look after the others around him this was just one too many things for him and he just didn't have the strength to keep himself together. He felt the tears as they burnt in his eyes and tore down his face in the car ride to the hospital and every so often he couldn't keep the sobbs in. when they pulled up into the hospital car park Melissa turned to him and hugged him tightly.

"He's ok you know? It's understandable that you're so shook up but I promise you that he will be ok." she whispered.

Stiles nodded, pulled away, wiped his eyes and let Mellissa lead him through the hospital into the room filled with all kinds of machines beeping and displaying various information. He stepped forward and sat beside the bed.

"Hey, Dad. How are you doing?" He choked out.


End file.
